Precious Heart Pretty Cure
Precious Heart Pretty Cure (プレシャス ハート プリキュア Pureshasu Hāto Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and created by CureKanade. It is stated to air on February 2, 2014, along with Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. The themes for the show is love. Story Precious Heart Pretty Cure Episodes The Cures are to find and protect Queen Isabella's long lost daughter who she sent as a baby and her husband to Earth to protect them from the independent danger she foresaw. Pretty Cure must find all the Sacred Adoration Five that she scattered to stop the enemies getting their hands on them. Characters Pretty Cure Kudo Miku (工藤 みく Kudo Miku)/ Cure Love (キュア ラブ Kyua Rabu) Since Miku is very good at writing romantic stories, she had earned the nickname "Love Angel", which she doesn't mind at all since she wants to write romantic stories when she is older. She has a clumsy side but puts a lot of emphasis on good looks and hearts. Miku has a weakness for games that involve dancing and has a love for tea and sweets. As Cure Love, her theme colour is pink. Haruna Ito (春な 糸 Haruna Ito)/ Cure Romantic (キュア ロマンチック Kyua Romanchikku) Ito is a girl who is in the gardening club at school. She is half-french and is the youngest in her family. Ito also works part-time at the library, repairing torn and damaged books. She keeps her love for fairytales and children books a secret, since she fears that her classmates will consider her a baby. She has admired Maki Ann since elementary school. As Cure Romantic, her theme colour is red. Maki Ann (真紀 アン Maki An)/ Cure Amour (キュア アモー Kyua Amō) Ann is a part of the student council as a member. She lives with her cousin who is a published manga writer. She is kind to everyone, and hates people being called nicknames. She tends to end "-san" on the end of everyone's names. As Cure Amour, her theme colour is lilac. Tsuboki Sayuri (ツボ機 さゆり Tsuboki Sayuri)/ Cure Heartful (キュア ハートフル Kyua Hātofuru) Sayuri is the mysterious masked Cure who appeared in Episode 21. She only appears when the Cures are in trouble and joined the team in Episode 31. It is revealed that she is Queen Isabelle's daughter. As Cure Heartful, her theme colour is magenta. Mascots Tea (ティー Tī) Tea is obsessed with soap operas and the shopping channels, sometimes trying to place orders. She is a sweet girl, and likes to play matchmaker. Engaged to Punch, whom she goes into long fangirl-squees about whenever he is brought up. Tea has alice blue fur with turquoise eyes and a red ribbon/purple sapphire around her neck. Punch (パンチ Panchi) Tea's fiancé. A stern, serious leader-type. He tends to hide his softer side from others, which leads to people having to take Tea's word for it that he's a warm, caring person. He has gray-yellow fur with a red belly and muzzle, and wears a tiny pair of reading-glasses. Juice (ジュース Jūsu) Juice is a mascot who enjoys singing and dancing. She stays over at Miku's place. She has pink fur with magenta eyes and a red ribbon attached to her ear. Hatred Villains of the series. They want to get ride of love and replace it with hate. Hate King - The enigmatic, shadowy figure that Hatred serve and report to. They never leave the shadows of their room, so Hatred doesn't know what Break looks like. All they know is that she/he has glowing red eyes. She/He is actually a big shadowy figure that is made from everyone's hate. While first seemingly to be cool-headed, the leader of Hatred quickly proves to be a very ruthless superior who doesn't take kindly on failure. Break - Solemn and speaking in a low voice. With a strong sense of honor, He never attacks Pretty Cure when their guard is down, always wanting to give them equal footing before starting a battle. He attacks with a rapier of his own. Broke - He is selfish and loves seeing people in pain. He attacks with wind attacks. Shatter - The third-oldest of the group, her eyes are constantly closed, and a small smile always seen on her lips. She's the most soft-spoken and politest of the four, though her nice surface hides a fierce warrior-woman. She attacks with Shurikens (a.k.a darts). Scorn - A rather expressionless woman. She often keeps to herself and prefers to focus on the mission at hand. She attacks with a nun-chucks. Frost - Frost is very cold and vindictive, and will always go the extra mile on a mission if someone or something happens to tick him off enough, though usually does more damage to himself than the opponent this way. Rancor - Despite his calm and collected exterior, Rancor tends to be rather hot-blooded and very battle happy, often getting stir crazy when forced to stay at the base or not given a mission. Kirai - The monsters of the day. Supporting Characters Watanabe Hoshiko (渡辺 星子 Watanabe Hoshiko) Hoshiko is senior in high school, she is a very popular young actress who has a large following overseas. Although she tends to play hard-as-nails, foul-mouthed characters in film, the real Hoshiko is very soft-spoken, sweet girl who has a love for cute things. She is afraid to show this side of her to the paparazzi for fear of angering her overseas fans, but eventually comes clean and says she doesn't care what they think, if they can't love her for who she really is, they are not real fans. Following this interview, she begins playing much nicer, softer-spoken heroines and is much happier for it. Kita Yoshi (北 ヨシ Kita Yoshi) Hoshiko's assistant; she is a sweet-natured, clumsy young woman. She is constantly being threatened with termination, but for some reason it never happens. She has dark green hair with a cowlick, and light green eyes. Hisa Noa (久 ノア Hisa Noa) Noa is a girl from Miku's class who is very shy and is always bullied by the students at Aisora Public Middle School. She becomes friends with Miku, Ito and Ann when they protect her from someone who was bullying her. She finds out that they are Pretty Cure in Episode 30. Love Devote Isle Queen Isabella - She is the Queen of Devote Isle. She is a generous and doting woman who cares about her people and kingdom. She went to earth once to see what it is like and met a man. They fell in love and she showed him her secret which he accepted completely. After they married and had a baby, she saw danger in the future. She was afraid that the human she loved was not safe with her in her home, so she sent him back here, on Earth. She had him take the baby, and hasn't seen them since. Circa - she a granddaughter of the head maid of Queen Isabella. Family Kudo Miki and Kudo Kogoro - Miki is Miku's mother and she is an romance author. Miki works at one of the branches of Ace Enterprises Limited. Miki's codename as an author is "Lovely Maiden". Kogoro is an author himself. Miki also writes romance short stories. Itakura Mika, Miko and Kiko - Miku group of older cousins who are triplets. They're in their last of year of collage. Their mom, Tora is Miki big sister. Haruna Mirla - she's Ito French mom. She a famous pianist is on tour right now. Maki Suri - Ann Maki mom. She a traveling artist. Items * Heartful Brooch is the transformation device for the Cures. * Love Jewel is the items that helps the girls transform. * Passionate Baton is Cure Love's baton-like weapon. * Cherry Pen is Cure Romantic's pen-like weapon. * Sacred Adoration Five - They are the source of all love for all worlds. ** A pair of earrings - A pair of white dove dangle earrings with gold chains. ** Ring - A rose ring with a silver band. ** Necklace - A red and white heart necklace ** Bracelet - A maple leaf bracelet ** Headpiece - A seashell headpiece. *Desire Box - A ball-shape box where you store the Sacred Adoration Five. It only opens to the Cures voice. *Hate cards - The magic cards each member of Hatred possesses. They are used to summon a monster and corrupt the love in bystanders' hearts and fill the Hate Filter. *HateFilter - A strange, dark purple, heart broken -shaped container and Hatred's hide-out; it slowly fills with the corrupted feelings of love with each monster summoned. Miscellaneous *Lovely Maiden Books: **'No Love, No Life' - **'Royal Butterfly' - a arabian prince name and princess name who fell in love a prince name Bishr who managed to save her from a arrange marriage from a ruthless king. ** Rich Fantasy - a story that involves Mana Kisaki always wondered about Wataru Megure as she was the daughter of his family butler. When she came to visit Her father oneday, ** Princess Noble - A story that involves a Arabian princess name Zahrah whose arranged to marry a arabian Noble name Asad. ** Model Beauty - a story that involves a recent divorce former model name Ran Suzuki with a 5 year old daughter name Kaouri. Ran wondered would she find love again until she meets **'Phantom Light' - A phantom theif name Saint Moon who is know for taking things that are stolen and returning them to their owners true identity and her true identity is a woman name Kisa who's a novelist. She gets her info from her infomats who are her best friends, Yura whose a nun who at church where she hears hears people says about their valuables possesion gets missing or stolen and Sumireko whose a rabbi who at temple where she hears hears people says about their valuables possesion gets missing or stolen. They than give relay these info to Kisa who steal them back for those people as Saint Moon. One day she met a theif called Aadil a phantom theif who does what she does and and He leaves coin pendant at every place he steals at a heist and he managed to save her from capture and As they escape, he kisses her, comparing her to a jewel. He than drop her at a church and tells her that they will meet again leaving her bewildered and in shock. Phantom Light is similar to saint moon, Magic kaito and Kaito Kid but a few differences. **-A prince and princess fall in love but their countries are at war with each other but in the end their love came through. Locations * Aimi Town - The Cure's home town. There are many different place inside the town. These include: ** Aisora Public Middle School - The Cure's school. The Cure's school sits atop a steep hill, providing a fantastic view. ** Aisora Public High School - The school that Watanabe Hoshiko attends. ** Aimi Park - The park that has the clock in the middle of it. ** Aimi Shopping Plaza - The place where everyone in Aimi town shops. ** Aino Shrine - The shrine that when leaving an offering, the person who left that offering, will get married to their true love. **Aisora Cafe - A cafe that's a popular place among students. **Aimi Library - The library Ito volunteers at; it has three stories to it, an elevator, and a children's area in the center for story-times and games. **Heart Tower - *Hate Manor - The pocket dimension that serves as Hatred's home base. It is a glorious, dimly-lit mansion on a dark hill, with a giant waterfall in the background. The waterfall carries sadness and heartbreak themselves. *Love Devote Isle - The mascots home world. *Ace Enterprises Limited - It is a company that publishes series romance and women's fiction. These books are written by over many authors worldwide, offering readers a broad range of fiction including romance, psychological thrillers and relationship novels. They come in different languages for different countries. For the Japanese, they also adapt them into manga. The books also can be adapted into movies. Ace is one of the world's leading publishers of books for women. These books are written by over unknown amount of talented authors worldwide, offering women a broad range of reading from romance to bestseller fiction, from nonfiction to fantasy, from African-American novels to inspirational romance, and much much more. A few examples of authors at Ace Enterprise Limited, Ling Wang who works at a Chinese branch of Ace Enterprise Limited, Minerva Meadow who works at a american branch of Ace Enterprise Limited. Trivia Category:Precious Heart Pretty Cure Category:CureKanade's New Series Category:CureKanade Category:LunarSolar Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series